During their operation, gas turbine components are subjected to a high wear, especially through oxidation, corrosion or also erosion. It is therefore known from the prior art, to provide gas turbine components with corresponding wear-protection coatings. However, through the application of a wear-protection coating, the so-called HCF service life duration of the base material of the coated gas turbine component is reduced. In order to compensate this reduction of the HCF service life duration caused by the coating, it is already known from the prior art to subject the gas turbine component, which is to be coated, to a surface consolidation or densification, especially through ball blasting or shot peening, before the coating. Through the subsequent coating of the gas turbine component, which typically proceeds at elevated coating temperatures, however, a portion of the densification or consolidation achieved by the shot peening is again diminished or dissipated. Thus, the surface densification of the component to be coated, before the coating thereof with the wear-protection coating, is only conditionally effective.
It is already know from the JP 11-343565-A, to apply a coating of an intermetallic material onto a component of a titanium based alloy. The coating of the intermetallic material, according to this prior art, is subjected to a diffusion heat treatment and, if applicable, a surface densification by ball blasting or shot peening. In that regard, however, the problem arises that the brittle intermetallic diffusion coating is damaged during the surface densification.